Updates
KITT meets Security Chief Red Alert and the Intelligence Officer Jazz for the first time and gives them a run down of what they've missed since they've been gone/offline. ((Takes place a day or so after Moving In and Shattered Soul, March 31th 2023)) Characters Involved: Red Alert played by Suburban Wolf (Chasm) KITT '''played by '''Jetta Windstar Jazz played by Leathurkatt KITT KITT was parked in the hangar as usual, thinking about how to address various updates to Red Alert and Jazz. He was listening to Nobody's hero by Interface, cruising through multiple different electro industrial songs he had on his vast data base of music. The bot decided now that Jazz had had some time to adjust, as did Red Alert, he may as well take the chance to approach them. Hopefully they weren't too busy for now, because now that they were both on Earth and/or alive, KITT had a lot less time on his hands and was already going back to just making casual sweeps outside and inside the base with the help of FLAG's satellite. Keeping the feed back on multiple windows active, the black Mustang's scanners hummed lightly as they paced in and out. He was just outside the hangar entrance like usual, catching some sunlight while it was still bright out. After a few more moments, KITT called Jazz and Red Alert. ="Jazz, Red Alert, this is the Knight Industries Three Thousand speaking. It is about time I gave you some updates and introduced myself properly. Might you two be available at this time?"= Red Alert Red Alert jumped at the voice coming through his comm. Although he'd only been at the base for a few short days, he'd been busy getting everything ready. The security panel had been completed, and cameras had been installed around the base, connected to the monitors in the security room. Currently, he'd been going over the personnel files, comparing them to a list of 'Bots at the base, looking for ones that either needed to be updated, or did not have a file at all. ="K-knight Industries Three Thousand?"= He asked, quickly flipping through the data files. He found the one he was looking for, but found it had been encrypted, and he did not have the code to read it. ="I will be there momentarily, and I am bringing your personnel file. You can render it readable, correct?"= The paranoid Security Chief hated not knowing anything about the 'Bots who lived in the bases he worked. ="And Jazz? I thought he had died in the fight with Megatron..."= KITT <"Yes, I will make a copy and shut off the encryptions momentarily."> As KITT spoke again, switching to a secure transmission, he was already working on the process, and forwarded the data to Red Alert's main computer in the security office. <"I am somewhat surprised you have not heard the news. His signal was recently detected by some of the newer bots and found that it was being transmitted from the coast of Newfoundland. Apparently the Bot had been blessed by an Allspark shard, the same one which was thrust into Megatron at the end of the battle by Samuel Witwicky. The shard found him, somehow, but not until more than a decade later. By a miracle I'd say. For three weeks he was barely staying online, and then when he surfaced from the water, his emergency signal became detectable. One of the NEST operatives, Ratchet, Interceptor, and a former Decepticon flew out to bring him back. He was repaired but a day or so ago. Interceptor wouldn't stop talking to me about it."> he explained with a brief chuckle. <"I have been the substitute for both your positions while you have been absent this past decade and a half, and while it's been fun, I must admit it will be nice to have some weight taken off my wheels for a while. Granted, I will still do my best to assist you and Jazz wherever my abilities are needed."> KITT added. Despite sounding almost completely emotionless, there was a hint of motivation and chipperness in his voice. Perhaps getting extra sunlight helped. <"Anyway, I was going off on a tangent, my apologies. Shall I meet you at your office or stay put? Unencrypted file transferred successfully to the main computer, by the way."> Red Alert Red Alert blinked. <"I guess the meeting place would depend on the nature of the topics to be discussed. If they are sensitive in any way, it would be best to discuss them somewhere secure."?> He replied, looking over the file. <"And I do appreciate the help with security in my absence, but the systems seem to be a little lacking. How have you been able to provide security for the base this entire time by yourself?"> There was a slight accusatory, suspicious tone to Red Alert's voice, which could be considered normal for him. KITT KITT started to head inside towards the base. <"All though familiar with the majority of the equipment in your office, I have the ability to hack satellites and security networks so I can expand what I can see through my scanners. I can connect to any network of cameras, scanners, blue tooth equipment, general electronics, and locking mechanisms in the base. Most were run in sweeps, with occasional simultaneous operations. Filing was done on hard copies and as data just for liability's sake. I can head your way."> KITT noted the slight change in Red Alert's tone. KITT didn't know Red Alert that well, so he was mildly concerned that he might be in trouble for taking care of protocol in an entirely different fashion from Red Alert. Ultimately, the base had never really been in jeopardy, save for occasions like Jade and Josh nearly finding their way in. Since then, KITT had increased his level of awareness and routine checks all over again, and had Interceptor start helping too. <"My brother has also been helping where he can, since he is a spy."> he offered calmly. Jazz Speeding around from nearby, Jazz rolled up on KITT, transforming into a handstand, then twisting around and dropping to his feet, striking a ‘Tah Dah’ type pose, arms wide. “The Fuuuun Has Ariiiived!” he called out in a singsong voice as he looked at KITT. He lowered his arms with a grin. “First Lieutenant Jazz, Intelligence Officer, nimble and athletic hotrod on da street and all around smooth dude, at your service.” he said with a bow and flourish. Red Alert <"I see..."> Red Alert let out something akin to a sigh, and sunk lower in his chair. Although meant to be explanatory and reassuring, KITT's mentioning of his hacking capabilities, as well as his brother, also served to feed Red Alert's paranoia glitch. <"And if you and Jazz, if he is there, could meet me here, that would be nice."> Looking around, Red Alert observed that he would need two more chairs, for the time being. Getting up, he typed in a locking code to the panel, locked the files in the safe, and exited the room, locking that as well. It did not take him long to find the chairs he needed, and soon he was back in the security room. Setting the chairs up, Red Alert made a mental note to add viruses hidden in codes in all the security protocols, activated by attempts to hack into the system. After all, it wasn't the first time he'd done it. KITT KITT chuckled inwardly at Jazz's mannerisms and the general air of how he held himself, mildly surprised with how quick the smaller mech approached him, as he hadn't been connected to any security cameras for the moment. "Nice to meet you Jazz, I do hope your recovery has been going smoothly. I have requested your presence because I need to update you and Red Alert on how I have been handling things in your absence." Hearing Red Alert's reply, KITT's inward moment of amusement passed quickly when he caught some of Red Alert's tone. KITT was not curious enough to look up Red Alert's information for now, but he seemed disappointed with his response. In all entirety, KITT had worked his processor to the maximum day in and day out just to be sure that he didn't miss signs of trouble around and with in the base. If he deemed it as minor, he would watch the subject or concern carefully until something tested his alertness, and usually he caught these signs early. <"Very well Red Alert, I will be there momentarily."> "I presume you and Red Alert will return to managing security and other protocols the way you are used to, and as you can tell, getting used to interacting with a new race which is only somewhat adjusted to the Cybertronian customs in a confined environment may prove to be a bit demanding at first, so I hope that this meeting will clear up any concerns either of you may have regarding what you have seen so far."' '''KITT added, the last bits of his statement directed to Jazz as he rolled along steadily. '''Jazz' Jazz followed KITT with a shrug. “Eh, I wouldn’t kick ya to the curb. From what I hear you’ve done pretty good helpin’ out. I’d prefer to keep ya around honestly. We can use an extra set of optics on things security wise anyway. As for ole Red, I didn’t know he was even here. I’ll warn ya though, he’s a bit glitchy. Got a paranoia streak the size of Cybertron itself, I swear.” he commented. He had known Red Alert from years ago, but hadn’t seen the paranoid security officer in a long time, even before his sixteen year absence. Red Alert <"Alright."> With that, Red Alert clicked his comm off, and pulled out KITT's file from the safe, looking over it, and glancing at the monitors periodically. It was still sinking in that Jazz was alive. Red Alert, and some other Autobots on Cybertron had heard of the silver mech's death. His glitch was screaming all different things at him, making him rub the sides of his helm in an attempt to get it to quiet down. {"This is going to be a long, interesting day..."} KITT KITT was silent for a moment as they neared Red Alert's office. "...Oh really? That is rather...interesting. I will take note of that. He seemed a bit worried when I summarized how I ran things just a few moments ago via the private communication systems...thought I did something wrong, but I figured it might just have something to do with the way he is. You will hear what I explained to him momentarily, and then some. But, I am glad to hear at least from one of you that my work was appreciated. When Interceptor and Postmark came around, I had some weight taken off me, which helped considerably." KITT replied, transforming when he reached the entrance to the security office. The 19 foot tall black bullet proof Bot knocked thrice instead of just unlocking the door as he was used to doing countless times. "Red Alert, Jazz and I have arrived." Jazz “Yeah, I just hope Red don’t go on one of his paranoia tirades like I’ve seen him do before. Me n Red’ve always gotten along okay, but that Bot’s springs’re wound up way too tight for my liking. I tend to be a lot more relaxed and free form, which gets on his nerves rather a lot.” Jazz shrugged as he followed KITT in to where Red Alert’s office was. All he could do was shake his head and wonder if Red Alert’s paranoia glitch would ever be repaired or if he’d end up exploding from all the built in tension the Security Bot was prone to. When they arrived, Jazz stood a step behind and to the right of the larger shiny black Autobot and waited for Red to open the door. Red Alert Red Alert jumped slightly and knocked over his chair, going down with it, it surprise. He'd been so engrossed in reading the file that he hadn't heard the two bots coming until KITT knocked on the door. Scrambling, he pulled himself out of the small tangle, righted his chair, and went to unlock the door, peering through a crack before opening it all the way. "Yes. Come in." He moved so they could come in, and a blue spark flashed across the space between his two sensory horns when he glanced at Jazz. "Good to see you doing well, Jazz. Everyone was very sad to hear about what had happened. This will be happy news for them, and a big morale booster." KITT "I will keep that in mind," KITT replied with a brief chuckle. Just a moment or two later, KITT walked in after Jazz. Normally, he would transform back into his alternate mode, but it was more comfortable to remain in his mech form here. He didn't mind, but even after having over a decade to get used to it, he still preferred his default alternate mode. "Yes, such a recovery is truly remarkable." KITT added with his usual tone, offering a very brief, somewhat rare smile. The scanners that blocked where his optics would be, positioned like a pair of thin visors under the optic ridges paced back and forth (though the ridges themselves were hard to see). He glanced at Red Alert, then back at Jazz. "My apologies if I interrupted anything, last I heard, you were still settling in, Red Alert, and you've not been online for that long, Jazz. Just, it's important that you both are aware of how I handled things in the past. These protocols are bound to change though, because at some point I may be transferred to the Diego Garcia NEST Head Quarters. It's just rumors though, I've not discussed it with my...family yet either, and receiving proper orders from the military can be slow." he paused for a moment, and crossed his arms behind his back, and stood in an semi-formal parade-rest pose, a pose he'd mimicked from watching the humans countless times through out his life on Earth. "Regardless, it is nice to meet you in person, Red Alert," KITT added, offering the mech a handshake. "I am obviously the Knight Industries Three Thousand you were speaking to just moments before." Jazz Jazz grinned at Red and then flopped down in one of the chairs sideways, arm draped over the backrest and legs stuck straight out at an angle, ankles crossed as he rested on his hip and leaned on the back of the chair, his hands clasped together. “Of course it’s a morale booster, I’m the life of the party, man.” he answered with a chuckle. He then looked over at KITT with a snarky smirk. “Hey, I may have only woke up in the med bay a day or so ago, but I sure as slag wasn’t hatched yesterday.” he responded teasingly, giving his usual disarming grin to KITT. Oh he was incredibly glad to be alive again, and it showed, annoyingly more so than usual. Red Alert Red Alert reached out and took KITT's hand, albeit slightly hesitant at first. "Nice to meet you as well. Your file said you were also called 'KITT.' Is alright for me to call you that?" Despite his glitch's naggings, Red Alert did his best to be polite. The logical part of his processor understood what KITT had been doing prior to his arrival, and was grateful for it. "Perhaps you could show me some of the protocols you followed before your possible departure?" If everything looked good, Red Alert knew he could possibly bring his glitch to accept KITT's ability to protect the Autobot's second base. It was rare when he could separate his glitch from his logic, but he was getting a bit better. At Jazz's comment, Red Alert couldn't help but smile a little. "It has been hard on Cybertron. The others will most certainly rejoice. The Decepticons do enjoy reminding us of your former demise. Perhaps, after this, you would be up to sending a message to Cybertron?" KITT KITT took back his hand, and folded his arms. Nodding slightly, he replied: "Yes, KITT is fine, everyone prefers to use that name because of its simplicity." Pausing a bit as Jazz and Red Alert made a few exchanges, KITT then began to explain how he monitored everything in a way he was comfortable with. "I do not know how often you used satellite surveillance, but I consistently connect to FLAG's satellite and the bases' cameras. In the more recent years, I did get help with intelligence with Postmark and Interceptor's help, but Interceptor has only been around a year or so-so time wise I've still been doing most of the monitoring by my lonesome." "I did have access to this room, though often times I kept it locked and wasn't actually in it thanks to my abilities to connect to multiple electronic devices where needed. Of course, I do have limits. But those limits are used to the maximum potential-I connect to numerous cameras through out the day and periodically scan various computers to make sure things seem to be running fine. I used satellite surveillance for monitoring the external premises. It was always a very efficient way for me to see everything around me-for as you can tell, I obviously do not have normal optics." Jazz Jazz grinned at Red’s offer of sending a personal message to Cybertron. He didn’t realize just how much he was missed, and to give the Bots on Cybertron and across the stars a reason for their Sparks to sing was music to his audio sensors, especially if they can shove his resurrection in the faces of a few Decepticons, more’s the better. He looked at KITT then and nodded, “Sounds like you’ve been a busy Bot there KITT. Hopefully we can help take a load off ya. Not ta toot my own horn or anything, but I can access information over six hundred dedicated channels at high speed, decryption, data transfer, surveillance, etcetera, etcetera, you get the idea.” he said with a casual wave of a four digit hand. “I ended up Prime’s First Lieutenant because of my ability to assimilate data and adaptive knowledge of all kinds of environments. First thing I did coming to Earth in ’07 was download cultural and geo-political info, terrain layouts, everything I could download. That’s what makes me the cool smooth popular Bot I am.” '''he finished with a grin as he turned in the chair to stretch out more on his back, ankles still crossed, his aft on the edge of the seat, and his hands clasped behind his head as he leaned back, fully stretched out on the chair. '''Red Alert Red Alert nodded. "Satellite surveillance is not something I am very familiar with, but it will definitely be something to look into." He couldn't help but shake his head slightly as Jazz stretched out. "It's a wonder that you keep it, with all the goofing around you do, Jazz." Red Alert replied to the silver mech. "Or how you get any work on the base done." There was a slight tease in his voice, something that those who had known him for a while would be able to pick up on. KIT "That is good you still have all that data and information, Jazz, otherwise any data sharing required would be significantly larger. I have collected several terrabytes worth of data regarding Earth, its geography, addresses, languages, etc,." KITT paused briefly, tilting his head. "We can connect to it like a GPS. Makes external surveillance far easier, and allows one to view things real time with decent quality. Only draw backs are cloud coverage or one's location-line of sight can sometimes decrease quality depending on altitude as well." he explained. Jazz Jazz gave Red Alert a smirk at his teasing comments “Aw, yer just jealous, Red.” He teased back, then looked over at KITT, listening to him. “True enough, I try to keep an active link myself usually, though this planet is moving constantly, and I don’t mean through space. The land masses move, slowly, but they move. I noticed a variance in this continent’s position in relation to the other land masses between the date I arrived and now.” He tilted his head. “It’s slight on a global scale, but it’s noticeable enough. Earth is certainly nothing like Cybertron, our home didn’t move and shift over itself like this one does. It’s kinda a bit creepy.” he remarked, though still sounding relatively casual. “As for the humans though, for the most part they ain’t too bad, though I take certain exception to Sector 7 and their shenanigans. I’m just glad Bumblebee got let go thanks to Sam.” He paused for a moment, tilting his head curiously. “Say, where is that yellow Bot n his buddy Sam anyway?” he asked as he remembered seeing how close the pair had gotten in such a short time, at least before Megatron had gotten a hold of him. The silver Bot shivered involuntarily, covering it with a shift back to his previous position leaning on his hip and draped in the chair. Red Alert Red Alert only let out a small chuckle at Jazz's comment. "At the same time, we must be cautious with how much we rely on satellites. If I remember what I've hear correctly, Soundwave is still circling the planet. This puts him in a position to hack any satellites we may be using, or simply knock them out of orbit." Red Alert thought things over for a moment. "And I really cannot express any opinions on the humans yet, as I have not had the time to interact with them. {"Not that I'm complaining...Base security comes first..."} KITT KITT nodded slightly. "True enough, I can access equipment with out satellite connections as well, but when you monitor the base as much as I did before you two arrived, it helped significantly on most days. Saves me a bit of energy too." he replied. "As for Sam and Bumblebee, I have not seen either of them much at all-I have not kept track of their whereabouts, but last I heard, Sam is safe in California with his wife." he shrugged a little on that note. "Things have been fairly quiet, at least by my standards. We only had one near successful break in. That incident being in the last two years, I'd say our security is holding up quite well-having human operatives help is a definite bonus. Can never go wrong with extra eyes and ears, of course." Jazz Jazz frowned at the news about Soundwave. “So, ole Wavey’s back n hangin’ around, is he? Figures… He always was Megajerk’s favourite lackey.” he let out an electronic snort. “Humans I like though, with a few exceptions.” he added a bit more softly. His thoughts wandered for a moment and found himself thinking of one human in particular, a soft smile creeping onto his metal features. He allowed himself a brief daydream, thinking of her and what kinds of incredibly fun things they could do together. Red Alert "Break in?" A blue spark danced up one of Red Alert's sensory horns as his glitch acted up again. "What happened? Who broke in? Was anything stolen? How did they get in?" He glanced at Jazz, and his face betrayed his confusion at the silver mech's soft smile. "Jazz? Are you alright?" KITT KITT pondered over both questions for a moment, and noticed the changes in Jazz's expression, which clearly had little to do with the topic at hand. "It is likely he is daydreaming...about what, I am unsure. Anyway, the break in was about a year and a half ago, by one of the few humans around working for the Decepticons. She was quite stealthy like Ravage, made it all the way towards the main perimeters of the main complex before getting caught as she tried to enter one of the labs. From there, she was interrogated. But we learned of where she'd been and her motives were not true to her current cause. Once she proved this, we let her stay even though she was technically a hostage. She clearly needed better care, as well. Her name was Jade Bolton. She visits from time to time, but she now has clearance to visit, and has fairly strict supervision. Since then, no break ins have occurred." he explained, his form completely still. Jazz Jazz couldn’t help but smile as he thought of her, she was so agile and athletic with a sense of humor much like his own. He was beginning to like the idea of being her guardian since it would let the pair of them hang out and have fun together. Hearing KITT drone on about the break in pulled Jazz from his daydream and he looked over at the pair. “Well, I guess that it’s a good thing she was caught then, huh? I can’t abide how Decepticons treat each other let alone anyone else.” he remarked, shaking his head. “Has this Jade Bolton decided we’re the better game in town I hope?” he asked KITT, hoping the girl was at least smart enough to realize that much. Red Alert Red Alert nearly glitched out right then and there. "Wait, so a human who is with the Decepticons breaks in to one of the labs to try to get Primus-knows-what, and we let her continue to come?!" A few blue sparks danced across his horns. "For all we know, she could still be feeding them information about what we do in here! They could be using her to prepare for an attack!" He started to pace. "It would be one thing if she stayed here, and we made sure she was unable to communicate with them in any way, but she can come and go!" His voice was getting frantic. KITT KITT calmly observed Red Alert's panicked reaction, which was clearly completely opposite from his and Jazz's. He should have figured that the chief security officer would react this way. "Red Alert, she's 16. Only but a sparkling in some Cybertronians' eyes. She has been abused by the Decepticons. All though her origination is unknown, she does not appear to be one of those techno organics. I have watched her closely, I do not think she is dangerous to the security of this base. She only went back to the Decepticons for medical reasons." he replied. Jazz Jazz sat up, still on the edge of the chair, one foot still stretched out while the other pulled back under him so he could quickly stand if needed and still be facing Red Alert if his panic glitch turned violent. He had seen it happen a couple times before back on Cybertron and was a bit concerned about Red’s mental state. He was a little concerned that the girl was back with the Decepticons though, more for her safety than for security reasons. “Easy Red, don’t blow your circuits like ya did back on Cybertron. Really don’t want a repeat of that one.” he said calmly, trying to soothe Red’s twitchy nerves a bit. Red Alert Red Alert calmed down some, but he continued his pacing. "I don't want a repeat either, Jazz..." He remembered that event, and when it had happened afterwords, after the small group had left. "So," He brought the conversation back to the previous topic. "What is the current status of Jade Bolton? Who is in charge of her while she is here? Does she still live with the Decepticons?" KITT "Her adoptive father, Charter is in charge of her. Mudflap also helps keep an eye on her, as she knows his sons quite well, particularly Connor. She is likely to return soon-I believe the medic Recoil had to give her some check ups. I suspect she is not... entirely what she appears to be." KITT shrugged lightly. "I keep a close eye on her, Red Alert, I assure you she is not a trouble maker." Jazz Jazz tilted his head curiously. “Couldn’t she get a checkup here with Ratchet? Seems kinda backwards and more than a bit twisted for her to go to Decepticons for a medical checkup, don’t you think?” he asked, not liking the situation. Who knew what kinds of sick experiments they would perform on the poor girl while she remained in their clutches. “Somethin’ seriously ain’t right about this.” he added in a bit darker tone. Red Alert Red Alert managed to stop pacing, calming down more at what Kitt said. Still... "I agree with Jazz. Why go back to the Decepticons for medical treatment when Ratchet is here?" The red and white mech trusted Ratchet a great deal more than he trusted some other Autobots, which had its importance. It was something he had struggled with on Cybertron after Ratchet had left. Medical treatment was hard for him to deal with, as he didn't trust the medics there the same way he'd trusted Ratchet. "I trust Ratchet with my Spark. He's the best medic I've ever been treated by." KITT "It seems Recoil requested monitoring her health for a while due to concerns regarding her past. What they are I have not found out yet. All existing classified data that I could have hacked into was erased by an unknown author. We may have to trust that Recoil knows what he is doing. Jade doesn't seem to be afraid of him, but there is the obvious possibility of manipulation. We just do not know for certain-we never can, quite obviously, given their reputation. Since then, however, no incidents have occurred from what I am aware of, and I guarantee that conclusion is 95 percent accurate. Is there anything you would like us to amend or pursue regarding Jade's current living conditions? Prior to her recent departure, Jade had her own room with a new Autobot who used to be human, her name is Echo." KITT replied. Jazz Jazz thought about it a moment, considering the various possibilities. “Think we need to talk to Echo then. She’d likely know Jade best if they were rooming together. As for other considerations, I think it would be in Jade’s better interests if we somehow hacked her information from the Decepticons and tended to her needs ourselves. If she is to trust and stay with us, she needs to understand that we absolutely will not experiment on her nor will we allow others to experiment on or manipulate her. She may not know any better yet and need to be showed the truth.” he offered. It was clear Jazz did not trust Decepticons what so ever and he bristled at the idea of any of Megatron’s goons having their claws on humans for whatever insidious purposes they decided to dream up. He hoped the others would agree with him. Red Alert Red Alert nodded. "I agree with Jazz. Personally, I would like to know everything about her history overall, but I'm not sure how possible that will be." Red Alert hated incomplete files. It left unknown gaps, and his paranoia was quick to make assumptions about those gaps. "Jazz, Kitt, I'm sorry to ask this of you, but I am still installing my additions to the base's security, and I don't think I'm going to be able to talk to Echo in the near future. Do you think one of you could talk to her?" KITT "Either of us could. I know I would not mind." KITT shrugged lightly, and tried to think of any other incidents to tell Red Alert, but at this point in time, he could not. "At this time I cannot think of much else to tell you. Seems to be a fairly short meeting, which is good in a way." he added. Jazz Jazz nodded at that. “Probably be best if you did, KITT, since she knows you a lot better than she would me. I’ve kinda been away for a bit and have to get my aft reacquainted with some, meet others, get to know this place, etcetera. Ratchet’s being overly worried and won’t let me off base yet.” He shook his head a bit at that. “Eh, I’m fine, although…” he looked over at Red. “I think I’ll take ya up on that offer ta send a message back to our friends on Cybertron n such. I’m sure they could use some good news right about now.” he grinned as he stood up. “Gotta tell the gang, Mesa Baaaaaaack!” he added with a laugh as he threw his arms wide and struck a pose. Red Alert Red Alert nodded as well. "Short meetings can be good, though contact me asap if you remember something." He looked at Jazz. "I've got the communications hooked up, though I haven't had a chance to try them out yet. So, I can't say how well it's going to work. It is, however, something that Perceptor managed to make before I left, so there shouldn't be any danger of it exploding in our faceplates." He chuckled a bit, remembering some of Wheeljack's inventions. KITT KITT nodded at Red Alert and began to walk for the door. "Very well, I will monitor Jade, and attempt to contact her." KITT replied, unsure if getting Jade to stay at the base permanently would work during these times. Things were quiet, but the ninja seemed to have her own agenda, and she wasn't causing any harm or annoyance to anyone thus far, which was a plus. Opening the door, he began to depart. "Please call me if I am needed for anything." Jazz Jazz nodded and waved as KI3T departed. “See ya around, KI3T!” he said, then turned to Red Alert. “Okay, Red, let’s do this.” he said with a grin, wiggling his fingers in anticipation. He knew what he wanted to say to the other Autobots, forming the message in his processor. He was determined to give them a bit of hope and show them that Jazz was indeed back, alive and well, and that Megatron had failed in his attempt to kill the ever playful First Lieutenant. Red Alert Red Alert gave Kitt a quick wave, turning to the console. His hands danced across the controls, inputting a series of mixed commands and codes. "Alright." He backed away from the console to give Jazz room to access it. "Send whatever you want out there." He smiled one of his rare smiles. As annoying as he'd found Jazz's antics in the past, he'd grown to miss them. Jazz Jazz grinned and plopped down at the console and grinned at the camera. ~“The report of my untimely demise was greatly exaggerated!”~ he threw his arms wide. ~“Da Jazz bot is back! Alive and well, I assure you. Nice little planet, Earth, humans are interesting, have a lot of cool music to listen to. Pretty resilient and creative people. Megajerk’s still pulling his shenanigans, but we’ll deal with that soon enough. Managed to take his sorry aft down once and we can do it again. Let’s just hope he stays dead this time.”~ he said with a chuckle. ~“Prime’s doing good, Ironhide’s grumpy as ever, Ratchet worries bout me too slaggin’ much, Bumblebee’s out doing his thing as usual. Wheeljack’s here, as is Red Alert.”~ he points over at Red. ~“Glitchy as usual the both of ‘em.”~ he added with a good natured chuckle. ~“Got a bunch of bots here and more comin’ in. Just wanted to give a shout out to all my fans out there; I’m still here n Prime’s still standing, ain’t no way the Decepticon’s are gonna win this. No matter what happens, hold together, our unity is our strength, don’t ever give up, guys.”~ he said sincerely, then he hit send and turned to Red Alert. “Think that’ll help boost morale?” he asked with a smirk. Red Alert Red Alert couldn't help but roll his optics, with some exaggeration, and smile, just a tiny bit, when Jazz joked about his and Wheeljack's quirks. "I think the morale's going to go so high that they could stand on their helms on one side of Cybertron, and use the morale to blast Decepticons on the other side." He joked. "You may have just won the war on Cybertron." A small chuckle escaped from his vocalizer. "Sing, dance, return from the dead, boost morale so high it makes Wheeljack's explosions look like firecrackers, and make me laugh. Is there anything you can't do?" Jazz Jazz had to laugh as he sat back in the chair, clasping his hands behind his head. “Eh, probably not. I’m just cool like that.” he grinned. He then hopped up onto his feet and draped an arm around Red’s shoulders. “Way I figure it; if I can make you laugh, I can do pretty much anything. Besides, where would you be without good ole Jazz around, hmmm?” he offered, giving Red a pat on the shoulder. As glitchy as Red Alert usually was, Jazz actually did like the jittery security bot. Red was nothing if not thorough, though sometimes a bit too thorough and overly paranoid. Jazz didn’t mind so much, just kept him on his toes and helped him develop his covert spy/espionage/information gathering skills ever farther. Just by being who they were, Red Alert and Jazz challenged each other immensely; challenging Red to catch Jazz in his antics and challenging Jazz to get away with it. The way Jazz saw it, the challenge helped them get better at what they do, even if Red frequently went into glitch fits of frustration as a result. Red Alert For only a split second, Red Alert's frame tensed when Jazz's arm draped across, but it was gone as soon as it came. The pat didn't provoke the same reaction. It was all instinctive to Red Alert. Very few Autobots were permitted casual physical contact with him. It was the deepest level of trust that Red Alert could give any Autobot. His reactionary flinching was something that he was unable to help, but he always managed to relax quickly. "Possibly still in one of those other holes I called security rooms back on Cybertron. Though, there hasn't been much change. I'm still in here pretty much every waking moment." Jazz Jazz smiled at Red. “Glad I gotcha out of there? I know the rest of us are. We need a good bot like you around, glitches and all. Besides, wouldn’t do anyone any good for you to be stuck in your hidey hole all the time, especially you.” he assured Red. “You can’t go it alone, that’s why ya need bots like me around to help ya. You know I don’t mind. Gives me something to do while I go stir crazy being stuck on base because Ratchet won’t let me go anywhere.” He shook his head then. Ratchet always did worry about Jazz and the others more than he should. He gave Red another pat on the shoulder then. “We’ll be alright, Red. We always pull through somehow. Lookit me, I came back from the dead. Proof that anything’s possible if we just hold out hope for the best. Ya know?” He had always tried to encourage Red to hope for the best and keep looking to the brighter side of life. Though it didn’t always work, he never gave up trying. Red Aler Red Alert grinned a bit. "I'm not doing it all on my own, Jazz." He replied. "I believe Blockade arrived a bit before I did, and I met Arc only a few days ago, and offered him a position on the security team." He sighed a bit. "I'm sure we'll pull through eventually, but you know me." He flashed a small smile. "Paranoid security director, always thinking the Decepticons are coming to kill us in our sleep, or something." A small chuckle. Now there was something he hadn't done in a while. He hadn't gone off on a conspiracy theory in so long, he couldn't remember what made them up. "Always going and changing the codes on a door when no one's looking. But you know, just because I'm paranoid doesn't mean it can't happen. Besides, with all you party-goers and everything out there in the base, someone's gotta be paranoid." Jazz Jazz couldn’t help but laugh with his old friend. They certainly had some good times together, and some not so good ones too. Jazz had to admit that if it weren’t for Red’s excessive paranoia, there were a few times they would have been caught unawares when the Decepticons did show up out of nowhere. “Well, just don’t go and get yourself so worked up you have another one of your glitch fits again. Wasn’t pretty the last thirty times and it won’t be fun going through that again. I worry bout you, Red. I really do.” He was glad to see Red was lightening up a bit since the last time they saw each other, and it relieved Jazz to know that Red was trusting others more than he used to. It was certainly a good sign, to say the least. Red Alert Red Alert chuckled again. "No, they were not fun. Never are." His smile faded a bit. "And I worry about every one of you crazy bots. Primus, sometimes I think that if I didn't already have the glitch, I would have somehow developed it from trying to keep all of you safe." He reached over to give Jazz's helm a light, one-fingered tap. "You go out there, have some fun, and liven things up. The paranoid glitch still has work to do." Some light laughter followed this statement. Jazz Jazz chuckled and waved him off a bit. “Alright alright I’m going.” He said lightly and headed over towards the door. He opened it and looked back at Red with a smile. “And don’t you dare stay couped up in here, Red. I wanna see you out n about with the rest of us too, ya know.” He told Red in a playfully stern tone, then grinned at him. “We’ll have a race later.” he jested and headed out, dropping into a handstand as he transformed and zoomed off out of the hangar. He wanted to encourage Red to come out of his shell more, and hoped that his long time friend could do so without his usual panic attacks. At least, Jazz prayed to Primus for Red’s sake. The poor mech did not deserve to be so isolated from the rest of the Autobots and Jazz knew Red needed to build up the strength to better integrate himself with the others. He just hoped the time would finally come when Red wouldn’t be so stressed anymore and they could all finally find peace again… someday… Red Alert "We'll see, Jazz." He replied as the silver mech left, chuckling a bit at his friend's antics. Once Jazz was out of sight, he closed and locked the security room door, and collapsed into his chair. "Primus...That was a lot to take in for one meeting..." His fingers danced across the keys on the console, and the whole thing locked down, returning to regular surveillance. "I'd love to simply relax and have fun all the time, but I can't. Not with a war going on." Part of him wondered if he would even relax if the war were to end. "Probably not..." He muttered to himself, sitting up and turning to the screens. It was boring work, but it was necessary. "Still...maybe I can find some time to get out and have some fun....no need for the others to know, though..." Behind closed doors, the seemingly paranoid, no-fun security chief began an interesting contemplation: How much room would a Pontiac Solstice and a Lamborghini Countach would need for an adequate race. Category:Finished Threads